Dečak sa previše osmeha
by andReiki
Summary: I iako je bio hladan, prazan i izdajnik, i dalje je uživao u njihovim osmesima. Ali nijedan nije uspeo da ga učini živim i celim poput keza usamljenog dečaka kog je obožavao do krajnjosti. Van karaktera, BL i smrt.


**A/N: **Morala sam da uradim prevod na srpski, nisam mogla da odolim. Jednostavno me je mamilo...

Naslov: **Dečak sa previše osmeha**

Autor: **enRei**

Žanr: **Romantika/Prijateljstvo/Bes/Tragedija/Drama**

Status: **Gotovo**

Disclaimer: **Ovo malečko ljudsko biće ne poseduje Naruto(u bilo kom zaposedajućem obliku). Sva prava pripadaju njegovom ekskluzivnom vlasniku, ekstraordinarnom Kishimoto(Bog te blagoslovio) Masashiju.**

Upozorenje: **OOC, pominjanje BL i ja kao ja.**

* * *

Nikada nije bio nešto posebno socijalan. Više mu se sviđalo da stoji sam, ispuštajući groktaj ili dva da bi pokazao granicu svoga interesovanja. Iako su se oko njega motale grupe i gomile ljudi, moleći za sekund njegove pažnje, on je retko, ako i ikada, izgovarao makar i rečenicu.

Nosio je sebi svojstvenu auru arogancije i misterije poput ponositog pauna; uživao je u svojoj samoći i cvetao u trenutcima kada bi bio ostavljen na miru.

Nije obraćao pažnju na večit žagor oko sebe, već je naučio da isključi glasove davno.

Njegovo jedino interesovanje je bilo ojačati, omoćati, postati brži, bolji jači- nisu ga interesovala budalasta sanjarenja i nade drugih.

Ali ponekad, samo ponekad, bacio bi zamišljen pogled na njih. Pogledao bi ih, upijajući njihove okrugle oči pune nade, njihove vesele, jasne osmehe i time se hranio. Nevinost koja mu je bila oduzeta _one _davne, davne noći ga je hranila, držala ga celog; umotala bi se oko njega poput toplog ćebeta ili majkinog dodira. Davala mu je energiju, dopuštajući mu da misli da čak i u te usamljene sate, on nije bio sam.

Čak iako nije ima majku koja bi obavila nežne ruke oko njega u najtamnijem času, kada bi ga osećaj horora, strave i samoće budio iz sna, i dalje je imao njihove osmehe. I dalje je imao njihovu ljupkost, njihovu toplotu, njihovu nevinost.

I to je bilo dovoljno. Dovoljno da smiri ubrzano srce kada ga crvena magla smrti pohodi.

Sve dok nije našao drugo nešto. Sve dok nije našao osmehe kojima drugi nisu bili ravni, osmesi koju su ponekad ličili na ulubljenu masku koju je svaki put u ogledalu viđao.

Bili su dosta osmeha na tom dečaku, mnogo različitih koju su nosily značenje, svrhu; oni su mu bili najstimulisajući.

Kez je uvek bio neverovatno širok, pokazujući redove biserno belih zuba, neprimetljivo produženi očnjaci koji bi upadali u oko. Tada, oči na koje se navikao, oči koje je obožavao da posmatra najviše, su bile zatvorene, čvrsto, i znao je da je to maska.

Kad tad, osmeh bi bio plitak, šićenički, možda i pomalo nervozan. Azurne oči bi sijale, jer one su uvek pune sjaja, sa određenom notom kraja i malo napetosti. Uživao je u osećaju lakomislenosti koje je taj osmeh izazivao u njemu.

Onaj koji je najčešće viđao nakon maske he bio osmeh koji je jasno pokazivao dečakov bes. Zubi su bili odvojeni, očnjaci bi sijali opašnošću i nasilnošću i oni prelepi klikeri bi nosily delić oluje olujne zabune u sebi. I taj osmeh je smatrao dragim. A kada bi bio uperen ka njemu, osećao se _živim_.

Podsmeh i zlobno smeškanje pak, retko, ili nikada, nisu bili na tom dečaku. Ne, to je biše bio njegov stil. Dečaku nije odgovarala arogancija, sam čin je bio protiv njegove prirode.

A onda, tu su bili oni rezignirani, tužni, skoro uvek praćeni kapljima slanih kristala koji su ga vukli za srce, čineći da se on oseća beskorisnim, budeći njegovu saosećajnu stranu, terajući gad a uradi nešto, bilo šta, da izbriše takav osmeh sa lica zemlje.

Sve u svemu, mislio je da dečak ima previše osmeha. Osmeh je uvek bio tu, nikada nestajajući, samo menjajući boje.

Ali onaj koji je najviše voleo, onaj za kojim je žudeo, onaj koji je bio redak poput osmeha na njegovim sopstvenim usnama, je bio onaj koji ne samo da je budio lakomislenost, leptiriće, vukao za srce i krv, već ga je činio živim, važnim i celim u isto vreme, je bio onaj pravi osmeh, Jedini koji nikada nije bio upućen njemu iliti bilo kome, jedini osmeh koji bi se ponekad prišunjao dečaku, vučući rumene usne da napravi mesta za sebe.

Bio je to osmeh kakvog nigde nema. Prelepi snop, zrak koji je mogao da pomeri planine svojom pojavom, kez koji je preobraćao ljudska srca, osmeh koji je sadržao toliko vere i _ljubavi _da se on, hladnokrvan dečak zarobljen u telu muškarca, gušio na samom pogledu.

Dok je još bio mlad i tek krenuo da pliva kroz crvenu maglu koju mu je njegov brat ostavio, video ga je prvi put; na maloj poljani, sakrivenoj drvećem, punoj drečećeg cveća, kitinjastih insekata i nebesko plavih mamaca. Osećao je kako mu je srce stalo i um poleteo i obrazi porumeneli… Ali čim je uzeo korak napred, pogled pun obožavanja upućen malenoj, plavoj ptici je bio zamenjen sa sniženim pogledom, u stopu praćen plitkim osmehom. Uvek sa osmehom na licu.

Bio je zainteresovan..

Drugi put kada ga je video bilo je kada mu je sopstvena ruka drhtala i njegov stomak je urlao, nakon što je zamalo, _zamalo,_ zauvek stavio hladnu masku ne to divno, ljupko lice. I dalje, znao je, osmeh nije bio za njega. Ne, ne, osmeh je pripadao kiši, jedinom svedoku užasnoga zločina koji je tada počinio.

Jer nikako nije mogao biti njemu dat, ne, ne nakon svega što je upravo uradio, ne nakon što je bukvalno smrskao srce drugome dečaku.

Teturao se niz put, sam, osećajući mučninu i hladnoću is _sram_. Gacao je, ostavljujući iza sebe dečaka sa previše osmeha. Svoj dom.

Poslednji i ujedno i treći put kada je prisustvovao tom čudesnom i izlečiteljskom osmehu je bilo na kraju puta. Sunce je sijalo, oslepljujući umorne, ali srećne vojnike, slabašan vetar je hladio njihove usijana i dotrajala tela ali ništa, ništa se nije moglo uporediti sa momentum kada se _on _okrenuo i sve njih, i dobre i loše i sramne i glupe, blagoslovio sa osmehom koji mu je oduzeo dah.

I njegov um je poleteo, pun mogućnosti o stvarima koje bi mogle da se budu; sada je sve bilo u redu, bebeće plave oči su mu govorile. Ožiljci, poput šest takvih na njegovom licu, će zauvek ostati na i u njima, ali zdrav ten njegove tamne kože mu je na neki način govorio da će preživeti. Preživeće i Sutra za koje su se svi oni borili će doći i trajati zauvek.

A onda će se možda i on smejati. Možda će njih dvoje seći zajedno, pričati o stvarima koje su bile, i o stvarima koje će tek biti. I onda, možda, bi mogao da natera onaj nervozan osmeh da se pojavi, praćen crvenilom na onim bucmastim, izbrazdanim obrazima i preko onog pravom, prćastog nosića. Izmeniće reči nežnosti, poštovanja i želje i možda će se njihove usne naći u brzom, malenom znaku pažnje. Ili možda nešto još više. I možda, nakon vremenskog perioda pričanja i nadoknađivanja selu i tom divnom, divnom dečaku, izgovoriće one reči koje su ga mučile od onoga trenutka kada je ugledao tu anđeosku pojavu na livadi.

Ali za sada, bio je zadovoljan upijanjem osmeha koji je zlatokosi dečak podario njima, _njemu_. Zahvalan na tome što je dozvolio njemu, izdajici, da bude primalac osmeha.

Svetlucave oči su sijale savršenom harmonijom sve ljubavi koje je zlatokosi dečak osećao prema svojim dragim ljudima i zahvalnošću što je bio rođen na ovom divnom svetu. Dečak trepnu, šaljući mu osmeh koji mu zagreja srce, pre negó što se usne pokrenuše u seriju reči, samo za njegove uši.

Uzumaki Naruto još jednom trepnu, još uvek se smejući, puštajući da njegovo beživotno padne na tvrdu zemlju.

"_Žao mi je što sam prekršio obećanje_."

I svet Učiha Sasukea se razbio.

* * *

**A/N:** Ako se pitate koje je to obećanje prekršio, to je bilo ono gde je obećao Sasukeu da će umreti zajedno. Ostavite komentar, bez obzira koliko vi mislili da je nevažan. Važan je. Zaaaaista važan.


End file.
